Lizzie and Gordo two best friends in love
by Runnerload45
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo are finally getting together as a couple.
1. Default Chapter

Lizzie and Gordo: Two best friends in love

AN: This my first fan fic so please give it a chance and if you have some suggestions to the story please post it in your reviews.

Summary: My Story plays after the Lizzie Mc Guire Movie, Gordo thinks about the Kiss with Lizzie on the last Day in Rome and wonders if he should finally tell his best friend what he feels for her but he is a little bit scared about Lizzies reaction.

Will Gordo tell Lizzie what he feels for her?

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie Mc Guire.

Chapter One

Lizzie Mc Guire was at her room at the moment at listened to some Music, fortunaley her little Brother Matt was not getting on her nerves, he was at Lannys House. Lizzie was little bit bored because Miranda won´t be back before tomorrow, she needed to talk to her about some things, But would must wait for tomorrow, Lizzie couldn´t get the Kiss with Gordo in Rome on the Balcony out of her head and wondered if that Kiss meant something to her and thought: " Is Gordo now more than a friend for me?, no that can´t be! Gordo and I are just friends and nothing more that Kiss didn´t meant anything or not?"

Lizzie put the thought away for a moment and decided to call Gordo, maybe he could come over to her House and the both of them could do something together. She dialed Gordos Number and got him on the phone after two rings: "Hey Gordo how are doing?" said Lizzie an waited for her best friends response. "Im fine Lizzie thanks for asking, and how are you?

"The same, so you wanna come over to my house and maybe we could do something together?" asked Lizzie Gordo and hoped he would say yes.

"Yes I wanna come over that is great idea Mc Guire, when should I come?"

"You have something you do at the moment?"

"No nothing!"

"Ok then come over at 13´o clock"

"Ok see you later Lizzie"

Lizzie hung up and was happy that she will have company of her best friend in an hour.

AN: So this was the first chapter, I hope you liked it and please review.


	2. Chapter Two

AN: I decided to edit this chapter, to make it more interessting for the readers of the story.

I read through the reviews, and tried to put the suggestions of some users as best as I could into the story.

Chapter Two

Goirdo finally reached the Mc Guire residence, he hit the doorbell and waited for the door to be openend.

"Good Idea, lets do that Mc Guire."

"Ok Im going to kitchen to tell my mom that we are going to mall and rent a video, I´ll be right back."

Lizzie went into the kitchen and then said to her mom ,who was cooking in the kitchen" Mom Im going to the mall with Gordo to rent a video, is that ok?"

"Sure that's ok Honey", Jo Mc Guire replied.

"Bye mom, cya later."

Lizzie went back to Gordo, grabbed her purse from a table near the door and the two left the Mc Guire residence in the direction of the Mall. Ten Minutes later Gordo and Lizzie reached the Mall and got inside the video rental shop, and searched for a good video to rent. After a couple of minutes of searching Gordo found a good action film: Terminator 3 and showed it Lizzie who said: "Come on Gordo not a Action movie, I wanna see a romantic movie like Titanic for example."

Lizzie searched for Titanic in the video rental shop, finally she found it and showed it toGordo.

Lizzie knew how much Gordo would like to rent a action movie, but she wasn´t a fan of explosions and all the other stuff that happend in action movies. She loved romantic movies like Titanic and actually had a little crush on Leonardo Di Caprio. Gordo and Lizzie looked each other in the eyes, Gordo didn't like´romantic movies at all, but he saw deep in the eyes of Lizzie and couldn't say, even if he wanted. So relented and said: "Ok let's rent Titanic, can't say no to you Mc Guire."

Lizzie smiled at him and gave him a short hug, together they went to the cash desk to rent video.

They left the Mall and made their back to Lizzies house, which was not far away from the mall, so it wouldn't take long to reach the Mc Guire residence. Gordos thoughts were full of Lizzie, while they walked. "She truly is a beautiful girl, I love to see her smile that makes me happy when I have a bad day. When will I be able to tell her what I feel? and does she feel the same way, or will she reject me and avoid me forever, Gordo thought while walking besides Lizzie. He was so scared of Lizzies reaction to his confession, and didn't want to loose her as a friend, that would be the worst thing for him that could happen.

AN: That was the edited version of the second chapter, I hope you like it and please review!


	3. Chapter Three

AN: I decided to write another chapter of my story and I hope you like it and review.

Chapter Three

Lizzie and Gordo still sat together on the couch and watched Titanic, Lizzie really enjoys the movie while Gordo thinks it is a boring and like all the other romances but he has to watch it till the end with Lizzie, his best friend and the only girl he loves. Finally at the nearly end of the movie came some dramatic scenes that really touched Lizzie and she started to cry but quickly brushed away her tears to don´t embarras herself in front of Gordo. Then Titanic ended and while the end credits rolled up Lizzie reached for the chips on the table, Gordo did the same and their hands briefly touched. Both of them quickly turned away their hands and tried to pretend that nothing happened, Gordo then turned of the video player and said: "So did you like Titanic?"

"Yes, I really liked Titanic it was very romantic, and what do you think about it?"

"It was good not my type of movies but I liked it"

Gordo then decided to take his chance and said: "Lizzie I have to tell you something"

"What is it?" Lizzie replied eager to hear what Gordo had to say.

Gordo took a deep breath and deeply thought, about how to say that right what he was about to say to his best friend Lizzie.

He hoped so much that she didn't reject him, and that he loose her as a best friend. Was he ready to reveal his feelings? or hadn't he the courage to say it? He didn't really and started now to get very nervous, because he suddenly didn't konow what to say exactly to Lizzie, his best friend for such a long time and the girl he loved so much but wasn't able till now to say to her, how he really feels.

Finally he broke the silence, looked Lizzie right into the eyes, who was beccoming very impatient, because she wanted to know, so much what Gordo had to say to her. Gordo took a deep breath and said: "Lizzie, I love you with all my heart."

Gordo was glad he finally said it, what he held so long back and waited paitently for Lizzies response to his confession. Lizzie let it sink in before she answered, she wasn't exactly sure if she was ready to have a relationship with Gordo that goes behind just friendship. She always thought she had huge crush on Ethan Craft, but finally she realized that Gordo was the one, she wanted to be together. She was very jealous when she saw Brooke together, because she had feelings for Gordo that go beyond frienship. After a long pause, she gave Gordo a short kiss on his cheek and said: "I love you too, Gordo."

She then kissed Gordo passionetly on the lips and they booth stayed for a while liked still sitting on the sofa in the living room of Lizzies house.

AN: Please review


	4. Chapter Four

AN: Before I continue with the story I want to thank Z-Loca-Girl for reviewing my story and Im glad that you liked the last chapter soo much. Ok here is the next chapter of my story.

Chapter Four

Lizzie and Gordo held onto each other for a while after the long kiss and both of them wanted this moment never to end. Lizzie then finally broke the embrace between them, she looked Gordo into his eyes and smiled at him. She enjoyed the kiss with Gordo so much and now realized that she had feelings for Gordo and had fallen in love with her best friend she finally decided to reveal to 'Gordo that she feels the same way: " Gordo, I love so much" and gave him a kiss on the cheek and waited for Gordos reaction. Gordo thought after the kiss from Lizzie: " Its like all my dreams got true, Im finally together with girl I love so much." And then Gordo said: "I love you too, Lizzie". It came then to Lizzies mind that Miranda would be back tomorrow and so Lizzie said to Gordo: " Gordo, Miranda is coming back tomorrow and with us together as couple she might feel as a third wheel what can we do that Miranda doesn´t feel that way?"

Gordo thought about that for a moment and then said: " We three are best friends will do a lot of things together no matter if you and I are a couple or not it certainly will work ou Lizzie."

"You´re sure about that Gordo?"

"Yes, Im very sure about this thing and maybe Miranda soon finds someone she loves who knows?"

Lizzie was convinced that it would work out, Gordo leaned over to her and kissed her on the lips and Lizzie really enjoyed it. They then ended the kiss and Lizzie said: " Lets go outside, sit in the lawn chairs and watch the sun go down, ok?"

"Alright lets go, Lizzie." Gordo took Lizzies hand and softly squezzed it what Lizzie really enjoyed and smiled at him, what ment that she liked it his show of affection and that he could continue.


	5. Chapter Five: Miranda returns to Hillrid...

AN: In this Miranda returns to Hillridge, will Lizzie tell her that she and Gordo are together as a couple? 

Chapter Five

Lizzie and Gordo sat outside together on two lawn chairs and watched the sun go down, they still held their hands and wanted this moment to never end. The Sun finally went down and it was now very dark outside, Gordo softly stroke Lizzies hair who really enjoyed it, both were so happy that they were together as boyfriend and girlfriend. Lizzie finally broke the silence between them: "This evening is so wonderful Gordo I will never forget what happened on this evening and Im so glad that we are together as a couple", Lizzie smiled at Gordo and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Gordo smiled back and said: "Im also very happy that we are together and I hope that we will stay together for rest of lives". They shared a long kiss again and hold onto each to cherish the wonderful moment they have together.

The next day

Lizzie lay in bed and sleeping dreaming about her boyfriend Gordo then suddenly, although it was weekend her alarm clock rang. Lizzie pushed it off and got out of the bed very happy. She went downstairs into the kitchen and said with a cheerful voice: "Good morning Mom and Dad"

"Good morning, Lizzie." Her parents said in response and they both continued to eat, Lizzie sat down on the free chair beside her mother, got herself some bread and poured some of the marmelade and butter, that was on the table on it. After Breakfast, Lizzie put on some make up got downstairs said goodbye to her parents, and that she was going to Gordos house. Sam and Jo Mc Guire agreed both. Lizzie got out of the house, closed the door behind her and made her way to Gordos house. Later that day the two of them sat on a bench in the park in Hillridge holding each others hands, it was a sunny day in Hillridge. Both of them enjoyed their company and the wonderfull weather. After spending a couple of hours in the park and eating some ice- cream at the mall they decicded to walk back home. On the way to their homes, Lizzies cellphone rang loudly. Lizzie got it out of the pocket and said: "Lizzie Mc Guire, here."

"Hey chicka, how are you?"

"Hey Miranda! its nice to hear from you, and I'm fine thanks for asking and how are you?"

"Good to hear im fine too, and Im on my way back home at the moment!"

"Thats cool, when are you gonna reach Hillridge?"

"I think at 14 o'clock."

"Great cya Miranda."

"Bye chicka."

Lizzie put her cellphone back into the pocket of her jeans and then told Gordo the good news.


	6. Chapter Six

AN: Before I continue with my story, I want to thank tinkerbell 877 for the suggestions to my story.

Chapter Six

Lizzie and Gordo reached Mirandas, it would be only a few minutes till she and her parents would arrive. Both of them thought about how they could make sure that Miranda wouldn't feel as a third wheel when they do something together, Gordo and Lizzie didn't want to loose Miranda as their best friend, that would probably be the worst thing that could happen for both of them. The car of Mirandas parents came finally in sight, it stopped before the garage of the residence of the Sanchez. Mirandas parents left first the car, then came Miranda, shut the door of car behind her and smiled in the direction of her best friends. She hugged them both, and was so happy to be together with both of them.

"I really missed you guys, I´m so glad to be home!"

"We missed you too Miranda", Lizzie said to Miranda.

"its good to hear that, so how was you´re trip to Rome?"

"The trip to Rome was very cool, me and Lizzie really enjoyed it", Gordo answered the question.

Lizzie agree Gordos statement, and then says: "Miranda, I have to tell you something important?"

"Ok,what is it chicka?"

"Me and Gordo are couple." Lizzie said and now gave Miranda time to let that sink in what she said to her.

Miranda said after a short pause: " That's great, I'm very happy for both of you."

Lizzie and Gordo were happy that Miranda reacted so positive to the news, the three of them decided to celebrate a little Mirandas return to Hillridge in the Digital Bean together.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Lizzie was back at her house, she thought about the conversation with Miranda her best friend she had: " Is she really happy for Gordo and me? Or is she sad about the fact that we are a couple and she hasn´t someone she loves?" Lizzie didn´t really know what to think but it was possible for her that her best friend was sad because she hasn´t got a boyfriend. Lizzie then thought about a plan how she could get Miranda a boyfriend and make her happy. Meanwhile in Matt Mc Guires room, Lizzies brother Matt lay on his bed and was bored he missed Miranda so much. The both of them met secretly now for a few months, nobody knew yet that they were in love with each other. Sam and Jo Mc Guire weren´t at home at the moment so Matt decided to secretly leave the house and go over to Mirandas house.Matt got downstairs opened the front door noiselessly and closed it behind him after he got outside, he then made his way to Mirandas house and hoped that she would be alone at home. Back at the house of the Mc Guires Lizzie still lay on her bed in her room she then decided to call Gordo and ask him if he could come over. Later Gordo came to the Mc Guire residence, Lizzie suggested to order a pizza and Gordo agreed with her. While they waited for the pizza they watched some TV, Gordo then suddenly kissed Lizzie on the lips Lizzie liked it and kissed Gordo back. They kissed each other for a couple of minutes until the pizzia arrived, Lizzie opened the door and then payed the pizza. She then returned to the living room with the two pizzas boxes and gave Gordo a kiss on the cheek before she handed him his box of pizza. They both eat their pizza and watched TV, later Lizzie lay her hand on Gordos and gently squezzed it and while they watched TV their hands stayed liked this for a while.

Meanwhile Miranda and Matt lay on Mirandas bed, Miranda kissed Matt passionetly and he kissed her back. They loved each other so much and enjoyed their time together, After the kiss Miranda smiled at Matt and said:" I love you so much Matt."

"I love you too Miranda" They kissed again and it lasted for a while and they simply didn´t want to let go of each other.


	8. Chapter Eight

AN: Here is the new version of chapter eight, edited versions of the other Chapters except Chapter one, will follow soon.

Chapter Eight

Lizzie sat in the kitchen with her parents and her brother Matt at the table at lunch time, she thought about the wonderfull time she spent with Gordo today. She was deeply in love with him, happily she thought back to the moment both of them kissed. To her it was such a wonderfull moment, it was first scary for her to imagine, that Gordo could be as her best friend besides Miranda she pushed these thoughts away in this moment and really enjoyed to kiss Gordo. She was so deeply lost in thought that forgot to eat, she took the fork in her right hand and ate some of the spagehetti, with the delicisous tomato sauce from her mom. She couldn't imagine after Rome, that her and Gordo would become a couple. She always knew that there was a special bond beetween them, and was happy that they were together now, she was very confident that their relationship would last very long and that hoped that they would stay together even if there are problems in there relationship.

Meanwhile in Gordos House

Gordo had already eaten lunch with his parents, he was glad that he had the courage, to tell Lizzie his feelings for her. He realized that he was scared of Lizzies reaction for nothing, he was so happy that she feeled the same way. Gordo switched on the radio in his room, laid down on his bed and thought about the wonderfull day he had spent with Lizzie he would never forget this day he promised himself. "The holiday this year couldn't be better, I can't wait to see Miranda again and tell her the good news about me and Lizzie. I hope she doesn't feel as the third weel, when she finds out that me and Liz are together", Gordo thought lying on his bed. Gordo was confident that there was a way, that Miranda wouldn't feel as would disturb the two of them because they were friends for such a long time and always did something together no matter what.

Back at Lizzies house

Lizzie had finally finished eating and washed the dishes with her mother at the moment, Jo Mc Guire glanced to her daughter. She was sure something occupied her mind a lot now, but wasn't sure what it was and if Lizzie wanted to tell her or not. She decided to ask her daughter cautiously: "Lizzie, you seem a little bit absent is something wrong?"

Lizzie didn't know what to say, did her mom knew already that she was in love with Gordo and was it so obvious that she was so deeply in thought about something. Maybe it was, Lizzie thought and after she thought about, what she could say to her she said: "Nothing is wrong Mom, thanks for you're concern I'M. The reason, why I was a little absent is that me and Gordo are a couple."

Jo was at first shocked to hear that, but then she smiled ,huged her daughter. She was very happy that Lizzie found a person which she loves so much. Still smiling she said to Lizzie: "I am so happy for the both of you, I knew that some day you would discover you´re feelings for each other."

"Thanks mom, Im so glad to be together with Gordo and truly love him, with all my heart. I never was so happy with Ethan or an other boyfriend."

Lizzie and Jo then continued to wash the dishes from the lunch, Lizzie walked on Cloud Nine, because all she could think about was her boyfriend Gordo, she loved so so much.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Finally here is the new chapter of my mainly LG Love Story, I hope you like this Chapter.

Chapter Nine

Miranda and Matt sat on a table in the Digital Bean, they disscussed long about the topic, when they should tell Lizzie that the two of them are a couple. Miranda couldn't keep it from her best friend anymore. She was sick of the secret meetings on various places with Matt, he was the one she loved so much and she wanted Lizzie to know that. Because she would probably loose Lizzie as a friend, and that wasn't Mirandas intention. After she and Matt payed for their smoothies, Miranda gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and they both walked separate ways back home. Later Miranda lay on her bed an listened to some music, all she could thought about, was when she was finally going to tell Lizzie about her and Matt and how she would react. She looked at her watch, it was late afternoon already and decided to call Lizzie to get that thing off her chest. She got her telephone from her night desk, dialed Lizzies number and waited paitenly for her best friend to pick up the receiver.

Finally Lizzies voice was heard on the other end of the line: "Hey Miranda, whats up?"

"Hi Lizzie, you've got time for me at the moment?"

"Of course Miranda, why are you asking?"

"Come to the Digital Bean with Gordo in one hour please.?"

"Ok, and why?"

"I don't want to tell you over the phone, I'll tell ya the reason at the Digital Bean ok?"

"Ok Miranda, I'll call Gordo and cya in an hour."

"Bye chica."

Miranda put the phone back on her night desk and made her herself ready to go to the Digital Bean and wait there for Gordo and Lizzie.

Lizzie meanwhile sat with Gordo in two lounge chairs, discussing what was reason Miranda asked both of them to come to the Digital Bean. Both of them were very unsure what they were getting to know today from Miranda, they left the garden of the Mc Guires residence and left it to walk to the Digital Bean. Miranda arrived early there and decided to wait for their best two best friends, before she was going to order something to drink. She was a little nervous, because of that secret she was to reveal to Gordo and Lizzie and was also scared of their reaction to the news.

AN: Please review, and suggestions to improve my story are always welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Gordo and Lizzie finally arrived at the Digital Bean, they entered it through the main entrance and looked for Miranda. They found her on a table for three, they walked to table and sat down on the free chairs besides Miranda. For long time nobody talked, finally Miranda broke the silence and suggested that they should order some smoothies to drink. After the three got theit drinks, Lizzie said to Miranda: "So what is the reason, you asked us to come here?"

Miranda got a lot nervous now, was she really ready to tell her two best friends, that her and Matt are a couple? Miranda looked at Lizzie and then at Gordo, who drunk a sip of his smoothie and placed it then on the table. Miranda was very scared to say anything, the strange thing was she didn't know why.She had said to herself, that it was no big deal to tell her best friends, but now sitting with both of them on a table to tell them the secret she didn't got one word out of her mouth. She took a deep breath to calm herself down, and then said, after a long pause: "The reason , why I asked you to meet me here is me and Matt are a couple."

Gordo and Lizzie were spechless, they didn't expect that to come. Both of them could have imagined, that Ethan and Miranda got together but Miranda and Matt? A couple?

That had to be a joke, but both of them didn't want to hurt Miranda by saying rude things about that, so Lizzie said: "I didn't expect that to happened, even if you and my little brother, who gets so much on my nerves with his pranks are together Im so happy that you found something you love, me and Gordo will be your best friends no matter what happends."

"Thanks guys, Im glad that you react that way chicka."

"No problem Miranda, we will always be there for you." Gordo said to Miranda and smiled, then all the three of them lifted their drinks from the table and said in unision: "Friends forever!",and drunk all a sip of their smoothies. After they had spent a couple of hours at the Digital Bean, they all walked home together. It was now 6 o'clock at the evening, so it was dark but the street lights lightened up the street, were the three friends all lived. They first reached Mirandas house, said goodbye and that they would see her tomorrow. Miranda got into her house and shut the door behind her, meanwhile Gordo and Lizzie walked into the direction of the Mc Guires residence, but as they reached it Lizzie decided to walk Gordo home. They were both holding hands on the way to the house of the Gordons and were glad to have the company of the other one. Finally they reached Gordos house, Lizzie let go of Gordos hand and said: "Goodnight Gordo and see ya tomorrow."

"Bye Lizzie see ya tomorrow."

Gordo got a lot closer to Lizzie and kissed her on the lips, Lizzie kissed him back and didn't want this moment to ever end. After theitr long kiss Gordo pulled away, Lizzie gave him a kiss on his cheek and then Gordo got inside his house and Lizzie left to make her way home,

Later she watched some TV in her room, but didn't pay much attention to it, because all she could think about how it would be with the fact that her brother was in love with Miranda, it would be weird to her at first but she was confident that she would get used to it, and maybe Matt would be nicer now to her.


End file.
